All United States Patents and Patent Application Publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. In the case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control.
Compositions and methods for treatment of cartilage defects are known in the art. There remains a need in the art, however, for improved compositions and methods for repair of cartilaginous defects and for methods and devices for preparing such compositions.